Bring Him Home
by Monday1113
Summary: For Zane and Cole, the past two years have been tough for both of them. The last eighteen months were exceptionally hard for Zane, who was overjoyed to see his boyfriend for the first time since what should have been their first date. I own nothing but this plot, warnings will be posted with whatever chapter they pertain to. shounen-ai/ BoyXBoy
1. Chapter 1

A scream tore its way out from inside of me as I sat up, Zane's arm, which had been draped over my side was quickly thrown off. I gulped down air, and looked around at our room. Same basic wooden furniture, same door, and same comfortable blankets that now were piled in a heap on the floor.

I looked down at my wrists. At some point in the night, my shirtsleeves must have ridden up. Weak sunlight filtered past the curtains and made the scars visible. A shiver ran down my spine, one that wasn't caused from cold. Those scars would always be on my wrists. They had been too deep to just heal and vanish, and the lines were thick and jagged and were raised off of my skin.

Rolling onto my side, I gently nudged Zane's arm. "Zane wake up, I had that dream again." The effect was instant and his eyes shot open, sitting up, he wrapped his arms around me. His nose nuzzled into my hair, and tears started falling. "I-it was d-dark and they wouldn't let g-go of me!" I squeaked, hating how weak I sounded. It had been a year and a half. Why couldn't I move on?

"It's alright." Zane said, combing his fingers through my hair. I felt my body relaxing, he smiled as it did. "You're safe now. They can't hurt you."

"I know." I mumbled, looking towards the window. Snow drifted past in thick clumps. The image of a large cooler filed with it filled my head, and I curled up closer to Zane. He was right, or at least I wanted to believe him, but those people...they were still out there.

* * *

**Me: ugh, I know I need to stop coming up with new things, but this idea(or, it's original idea, there were some minor tweaks to it) wouldn't leave me alone, and I really wanted to write some Glacier shipping.**

**Heh...anyone want me to continue with this? if not, I'll stop. (but you'll miss Cole telling the story of the one-sided Jello fight)**


	2. Chapter 2

**And the warnings for this chapter are cussing...**

* * *

Chapter Two

Zane passed me a small dixie cup that had my medications in it. One pill to help with anxiety, another to help with hypersensitivity, one to help me gain back the weight that I lost, and another to keep me calm.

I swallowed them one at a time, and I could feel them sliding down my throat. "Only a f-few more weeks until they'll make up their mind if I c-can stop taking the pill for hypersensitivity." I said, coughing. I knew they wouldn't though. They said that by now, some of the sensitivity to light and sound and shit would have decreased.

"And I know that you will be happy to take one less pill." Zane said, smiling. He reached to pick up my cereal bowl, but I pulled it away. "Please hand me your bowl Cole."

Shaking my head, I stood up, wincing slightly, and began to walk towards the sink. "Your leg is still bothering you." It wasn't a question, and I ignored it. "You should tell Dr. Gaines at your appointment that it still hurts. She said it shouldn't hurt much anymore."

"I will." I said, dropping my bowl into the sink. It only hurt occasionally, like when I tried to move too quickly, or if I tried balancing on it. I could feel his eyes staring at me, wanting more than that. "I promise I'll tell h-her at my next appointment."

The phone rang, and I sprang up, running into the hall where the phone was located. My knee buckled as I grabbed the phone, and I tripped, landing face first on the carpet. I laughed for a second before answering the phone. "Hello?" The other end was silent, and I sat up. Pushing my back against the wall, I listened and heard a small click.

"Hello Cole. It is good to hear your voice again." A computerized voice said. I froze. No. "We were just making sure that the number matched your location. Thank you for picking up. See you soon." It clicked off, and I felt the phone slid from my hands. Closing my eyes for a second, I tried to keep calm, and breathe, just like Zane had told me to do whenever something triggered _those _memories.

The doorbell rang, and my eyes flew open. I was no longer facing the tan walls of the hallway, but I was surrounded by darkness. It was overwhelming. I couldn't breathe, couldn't see, everything was just _black. _It was suffocating, and endless.

I heard the door open, and I could see the hallway walls again. "Hello, I have a package for a Zane Julien." Exhaling, I began sliding up the wall. It was just someone dropping off a package for Zane. Slowly, I inched towards where the phone went, leaning heavily against the small table it rested on. I began to walk back out into the living room. There was a loud thud that made me stop. "I'm sorry! I can be so clumsy some times. Here, let me get that." My knee twinged as I stepped into the living room. I saw a man, dressed similar to a postal worker binding Zane's hands and wrists with duck tape. Their back was turned, and I began to retreat back into the hallway, grabbing the phone as I made my way towards the stairs.

_'Calm down. Just get up the stairs, and into your bedroom. Lock the door to your bedroom, and then get under the pipes under the sink. You can still fit there, and then you can call for help.' _I thought as I began climbing. My knee buckled again, and I clutched onto the railing as I fell onto the hard, wooden steps. It echoed around the all too quiet house. Footsteps began heading towards the stairs, and I pulled myself up. _'You need to keep going.' _My footsteps seemed sloppy and loud, and my heart was pounding. Bringing the phone up, I dialed the number that I knew would save both of us.

"Hello, 911, what's your emergency?" A voice said from the other end. Before I could say anything, a hand covered my mouth, and I could feel a sharp needle pierce my skin.

Zane had lied to me that day in the hospital, and again this morning.

I still wasn't safe.

* * *

**Me: OOH! What dy'a think? Are these two lovers going to be okay? **

**Reviewers are given hugs and answers to their questions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings? Mentions of abuse/torture(whichever you want to call it), light cussing, ect.**

**This fic is becoming dark...I guess I'm letting my more sadistic side out.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Jay's POV

My phone rang, and I rolled onto my back, flopping an arm over my face. I was still sick. God damn it, I was hoping this stupid cold would be gone by now. Removing my arm from over my face, I grabbed my phone, and a tissue. "Hello?" I croaked, my throat was really dry...

"Hey Jay, you sound like crap. You okay?" It was Kai. He sounded worried.

"It's just a 'tupid cold." I said. "Now what's up? You never call this early. Half the time you're never even awake by now, usually someone has to drag you out from under the covers, and even then you'll just curl up wherever and-"

"Cole and Zane's house went up in flames Jay." I stopped talking. "Their entire home is gone. Nothing's left. Zane's blueprints, his recipes, Cole's photo albums, everything."

"And Cole and Zane?" I asked, coughing loudly into the crook of my arm.

"No sign of them. Look dude, Nya, Lloyd, and I are going to go see if anything's salvageable, and we'll keep you posted. Your job today is to get better."

I coughed again, and my throat felt really raw. "Tell Nya that I love her!" On the other end, I could hear Kai scoffing, and could tell he was rolling his eyes. Hanging up my phone, I flopped back against my pillows. There had been a fire. Most everything was gone. There was no sign that either Zane or Cole were okay.

Cole...would he be okay? Two years ago he went missing, and he hadn't said a single word to anyone about what had happened. All we know is that he had been in the hospital for a while, and that he was still taking a ton of medications for whatever happened. Last month, I had accidentally dropped a plate, and he practically jumped onto the ceiling.

Throwing my legs over the side of the bed, I went to go get a glass of orange juice, and something to eat. I need to get better, because I really, _really _want to help them.

* * *

Cole's POV

The first thing that I felt when I woke up was how cold it was. I must have just fallen asleep, and kicked my blankets off. It wouldn't be the first time. Rolling onto my side, I opened my eyes to look at Zane.

He wasn't there. Nothing was. It was too dark to see anyone, or anything, even my own nose. I focused on where I know it should be, but it wasn't there.

Something gripped my torso tightly, something that I had known all too well. Fear and terror. I couldn't breath, memories spun through my head.

Someone's gloved hand entwined in my hair, holding me underwater, lungs burning.

The sharp _pop _as my arms were pulled out of their sockets, only to be popped back in place.

A metal pipe colliding with my chest and abdomen, my head cracking against a stone wall.

_'Stop.' _I thought, forcing the thoughts away. Closing my eyes, I tried to establish what exactly had happened.

I had been running up the stairs, and did dial 911.

Someone had knocked the phone out of my hand, covered my mouth, and injected something into my system.

They had tied up Zane.

I was rendered unconcious, bound, stripped of everything but my boxers, and left here in the dark, most likely by the same people as before.

Like I had been telling myself this whole time, nowhere was safe from them.

There was a loud click, one that I remembered well. A broken, computerized voice began speaking again. "Welcome back Cole. We hope you didn't think that you were really free. We told you that escape was pointless. Now you'll pay the price for leaving." It stopped for a moment. "If you refuse, then we'd understand. Your lover will work just as well." Cold sweat ran down my face. They brought Zane with them.

I had to try and cooperate, Zane didn't need to get hurt. Not if they were going to treat him the same way.

"Now," The voice said again. "Let's continue where we left off."

* * *

Zane's POV

I opened my eyes, and saw a bright light shining directly on my face. It was too close and too bright for me to see anything past it. Slowly, I began to test my range of mobility. Wiggling my toes and fingers, I smiled. Fine motor skills were functioning well. Then I tried to life my arms. Negative. Legs? Negative.

_'Turn your head. At the very least, you can at least twist your head.' _I thought, but as I tried, I found that I could not move it, something held it in place. _'Stay calm. What is the last thing you remember happening?' _I closed my eyes, the bright light penetrated through my eyelids.

The doorbell had rang, and I went to open the door, there was a man holding a small brown box, and a clipboard. He had asked for my signature, and handed me a box. As I turned, he clicked his pen, and it emitted a loud, high frequency sound that must have shorted me out. I had fallen, and the box tumbled from my hands.

What about Cole? Was he okay? Had they found him and brought him as well?

A thousand questions went through my head, and I only had an answer to one of them.

Were we in trouble?

Yes.

* * *

**Me: Psh, psh,psh. Indeed you are, my little nindroid.**

**Hey, if there's anything(and I mean anything) you want to see happen to one of them(or both), either PM it to me, or put it in your review! **

**Reviewers are given hugs and answers to their questions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings? well, there's some beating, some cussing(I think...don't hold me to it) **

**Okay, so to the person who said dont you think about the R word, which R word were you referring to?**

**This fic is becoming dark...I guess I'm letting my more sadistic side out.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Kai's POV

It was just the bones of the house now. You could see where the walls had been, where their couch had been, and the smoldering remains of the bookshelf by the wall. It smelled like smoke, and burning plastic. "So you guys said it must have started in the kitchen?" I asked one of the fire fighters, he nodded.

"It's the only logical answer. Fire started, guy calls 911, we show up, and the entire thing's a living inferno." I started walking through the doorway, and looked in the kitchen. in the sink were several dishes, submerged in once sudsy water. Had Zane been washing the dishes when the fire broke out? Had he left a burner on? Maybe there had been a frayed wire...but didn't Zane check for those before he starts cooking, or doing anything that might start a fire? I shook my head, and headed back into the living room, my eyes glanced down the hallway to where the stairs partially remained.

My foot hit a small box, or what remained of it, and I picked it up. The inside was black, and that was when I saw it. A small glimmer of sunlight catching off off something. I touched it, and a black residue came off onto my fingers. "Guys, you might want to see this." I said, bringing the box outside.

* * *

Cole's POV

"We instructed you to count out the blows child. Now we must start again." The voice said. I glared at the source of the sound, and braced myself for the next strike. I had been counting, it just wasn't loud enough for them.

I felt the cool metal of the pipe hit right behind my knees, and I fell onto the floor. "O-one." I said breathlessly. Using my hands, I pushed against the wall until I was standing again. The next blow hit my ribs, and a crack echoed in the room. I bit my lip so I wouldn't shout out from the pain. "T-two!" I cried, my voice jumping up an octave.

I felt like a small kid, slowly reciting the numbers that I knew to a teacher. Except instead of a smiley sticker, or a gold star on my paper, I received whack after whack with the metal cylinder to various parts of my body. "T-t-twenty..." I said, feeling my legs give out again. Every part hurt, and breathing was difficult. Every breath brought more fire into my rib cage. I could hear them shuffling away. "Good boy." The voice said, as I pulled in on myself. "You remembered the rules. Don't worry, we're not leaving you right now, I'll keep talking with you. The others have someone else who needs to be taught, an initiate. Don't worry. You'll get to rest more if he is uncooperative."

"Y-you did bring Zane with you. I-I knew it." My voice was a choked whisper. No. Not Zane. He had enough troubles keeping me calm when I couldn't do that for myself. If they hurt him, would he still be able to calm me down? Would I be able to take care of him like he did with me? "D-don't h-h-hurt him." Tears began falling.

"You cannot change what has already happened Cole." The speaker let out a loud click, and the silence that followed was the worst part. Despite the aching, burning sensation in my ribs, I pulled my body in closer to conserve heat, and tried to go to sleep, but my mind wouldn't let me. _'They're hurting Zane right now. You know it. They'll tell him you didn't care if he got hurt, and then he'll hate you.' _The voices in my mind said, chiding at me.

They were right. I knew how these people worked now.

* * *

Zane's POV

I pulled upwards again, trying to find if there was a way for me to unhook the chains from the ceiling. It was an open ended hook, If I could pull upwards enough, I should be able to get the loop off of the hook, but if I did that, I would end up falling to the floor.

"You need to stop straining yourself. We can't let our new toy break so soon." The voice said. At those words, I began trying with new vigor. I was no one's toy. "Do not make us hurt your little friend. He was so scared to be back here, I would hate to ruin all that you have tried so hard to fix."

I glared at the speaker. "If you cared, you would let him go."

"We cannot do that Zane. Now stop trying to escape, and accept your fate." The speaker clicked off, but I did not heed it's advice. Cole needed me right now. I could feel it. If these were the same people who held him captive the first time, they would not go easy on him.

The room was cold, and all I could think about was how I had found him that day. Ankles and wrists bound with rope, rubbed raw, and submerged in what had once been snow and ice water, inside of a cooler with the lid chained down. He had been slipping under the surface of the water, and he was so cold. For a moment, I had been convinced that I was too late, but then I had found his pulse, and then I could feel him breathe.

I was not going to let that happen again.

* * *

**Reviewers are given hugs and answers to their questions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings? uh, mental torture, and I guess starvation? Possible belief of betrayal? IDK?!  
So to that one reviewer, your review made it seemed that you'd only go insane(er) if Cole got raped...do you not care about Zane?!**

**This fic is becoming dark...I guess I'm letting my more sadistic side out.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Zane's POV

My arms were sore from having to hold up all of my weight for such an extended period of time. Right now, I sat on a chair with my hands tied down to a table. They had left the room about ten minutes ago, and it was very, very bright in here.

"Good evening Zane." The voice said. I didn't look up at it, choosing to continue glaring at the ropes that held my hands to the table. "It is considered rude to not acknowledge someone Zane. You wouldn't want anything to happen to our little shattered angel, do you?" Slowly, I looked up towards the speaker. From what I concluded, they were in every room most likely. All connected to the same computer. It was clever, using a computerized voice to deliver messages, we wouldn't be able to identify the voice as male or female, and we couldn't describe it to have a certain dialect, tone, or if they had a lisp. The only people I had seen were dressed head to toe in black. Not an inch of skin was visible, and you could not tell what gender they were. "We have some questions for you."

"I refuse to answer."

"So you are willing to deprive Cole of a meal then? If you do not answer, he will not be fed. We will not feed either of you until the questions are answered." I swallowed hard. I could go for a while without a meal by my nature, but Cole was already too thin from stress, along with his past imprisonment. "Are you still going to-"

"I will answer your questions." I said, glaring at the speaker. There was a loud click, and silence surrounded me.

Had it all been a trick?

* * *

Cole's POV

The speaker clicked on again, and I slowly lifted my head. "Good morning Cole." It was morning? Had it really already been a day? "Your friend is quite stubborn about refusing to answer any of our questions..." Relying heavily on the wall, I stood up. My legs were still shaky from yesterday. "He even decided to let you remain hungry for another day. It's been two days Cole. Surely you feel it, the hunger and dehydration beginning to weaken you."

I didn't answer. They had to be lying. Zane would never do that, would he? I shook my head. It wasn't like Zane to do that, at least not the Zane I knew.

"Do you need proof? We recorded what he said." There was a loud click, and then Zane's voice filled the room.

"I refuse to answer." A small smile crept up on my face. That was the stubborn side of Zane that not a lot of people got to see. It was a good kind of stubborn, the kind that makes a person never give up, that determined kind of stubborn.

"So you are willing to deprive Cole of a meal then?"

Silence filled the room, and then Zane spoke again. "I will."

Suddenly I was on the floor, the world spinning around me. This was wrong, it was all wrong! Zane wouldn't do that, no, _no! _"You see Cole, people are not always genuine. It would be best for you to move on."  
I curled up tightly on the floor, my hands pressing into my ears, trying to block out what they were saying. "N-no. Y-you're lying!" My voice sounded strained and squeaky.

"Why would we lie?" The speaker clicked off, and I felt more tears welling up in my eyes. Sniffling slightly, I wiped them away.

It wasn't nearly as comforting as when Zane did it.

* * *

**Me: Awww, what d'ya guys think?**

**To clarify things, Cole thinks that it has been two days, while Zane knows that it's been maybe a day at most. These meanie faced people are screwing with their minds...and I know what'll happen a little later into their captivity.**

**Any requests for a certain torture method that you're fond of? If so, lemme know!(and let me know who you want to get tortured with that particular method)**

**Reviewers are given hugs and answers to their questions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings? Torture, not specifying what.**

**This fic is dark...I guess I'm letting my more sadistic side out.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Cole's POV

Water dripped into my mouth as it rolled down my face, mixing with salty tears. It hadn't been long since I had been forced to hear Zane tell them he was willing to let me starve, I don't want to believe it, but with each second in silence, each second I was left to the company of my thoughts, I kept feeling that it was true.

The hand which was holding onto my hair firmly let go, flinging me back towards the wall. The air in the room seemed to drop even further, and I shivered. The person pulled something out, a small, metal rod, and he clicked a switch. I could see what it was, and I swallowed hard. I remembered that from the last time.

He placed the object on the table, to let it warm up, and grabbed a large coil of rope, before he walked back towards me. I scooted until I was so far in the corner, I was convinced that I would be safe, and that this wouldn't be necessary. It had worked once before, maybe it would work again.

A gloved hand wrapped tightly around my ankle, and the rough twin texture of the rope rubbed at my skin. _'Just stay still. If you don't fight that hard, then they might just tie you up and leave you here. Just stay calm. Everything is going to be okay. Zane's going to find his way out, and he'll come get you, right?'_

"He no longer loves you Cole. He took his freedom and ran." The speaker said, breaking me from my thoughts.

"N-no! He w-would never do that!" I shouted, just as the man tied one final knot in the rope, before lifting it, and tying it to a ring on the wall. Walking away, I saw him pick up the now white-hot rod, and he came back, pointing it at different parts of my body, as if trying to figure out where would hurt the most.

"It's not an excuse for you to misbehave now Cole. When he left, a new person took his spot, a nice, younger child with dark slightly red orange hair. His friend almost came with him, but the kid was too fast."

I felt my eyes widen as the rod came closer to my skin. "Don't move Cole, it'll only hurt more." the rod came down, and I shrieked, trying not to thrash around to escape the sudden, searing heat as the metal burned at the skin on my arm. The burning metal was removed from my skin, but quickly came down on another spot.

The flames licked at my skin, and I screamed until my throat was raw, and the darkness consumed my vision.

_'He left me, and he no longer cares.'_

* * *

Zane's POV

"How long did it take all of you to reach your full potentials?" the speaker said, it was crackling from the damage I had caused by throwing a chair at it, trying to break it off of the wall. They had threatened to hurt Cole even further, unless I promised to never do that again.

"Well, not all of us have yet, the green ninja has not reached his full potential yet." I lied, trying to keep my face and voice empty and void of emotion. My hands clenched the table as Cole's echoing screams faded.

"Alright, then in what order did you unlock your potentials?" The speaker crackled again, and white sparks were emitted from the frayed wire.

I couldn't lie about this, it would benefit them in no way. "I was first, the blue ninja was second, the black ninja was third, and the red ninja was fourth, as I just said, the green ninja has yet to unlock his."

"What are the names of the ninja?" I froze on the inside.

"I'm Zane, but I do not know the others names. We do not speak often."

"LIES!" The speaker screeched, and I covered my ears at the loud ringing sound that followed. "Their names are Jay, Kai and Lloyd, the black ninja is in the other room, he's your boyfriend."

"No, Cole is not a ninja." I insisted, trying to sound like I did not know.

"Poor fool, lied to by his own boyfriend." The door to the room opened, and ten of the uniformed guards came in. Two immediately grabbed my arms, and pinned them behind my back, while another opened my chest panel.

"No, don't!" I shouted, trying to break out of their grips. A hand made contact with the side of my face, a smarting bruise would surely be there soon. I felt them hit something, and everything became silent. Another bump, and I felt a switch being flicked. My vision darkened. A third switch was hit, and I couldn't feel anything anymore. It was like I was floating in a silent, desolate void.

* * *

**Me: What, his switches make sensory deprivation very easy.**

**Don't tell lies my reviewers!**

**Reviewers are given hugs and answers to their questions.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings? Threats, cussing, torture...am I missing anything? OH! the appearance of something highly annoying**

**This fic is dark...I guess I'm letting my more sadistic side out.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Jay's POV

"Guys, they're out there, and knowing the two of them, they're figuring a way out of whatever they could have gotten themselves into." I said, trying to lighten the mood. Everyone was missing Cole and Zane, they were part o the team, and it wasn't a team without them. The phone rang, and I stood up to go get it.

"Hello." I said, leaning against the wall, twisting my ankle, and wincing as it popped, I _hated _the sound of my joints popping. It was _so _weird!

There was a loud click on the other end, and a computerized voice began speaking, it's words were disjointed and I could tell it was an old program. All of the newer ones had smoother speech engines. "You should all give up looking for them. They're ours now. You don't want them to be hurt in other places, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"We have a very special creation in our grasp, it is called the intruder, can you guess what it does?" My stomach churned, and I looked back at the others, before walking away.

"If that's what I think it is, you are fucking sick. I swear, if you use that on either of them-"

"How do you know that we haven't already?"

"I swear to God, if you did that to either of them, I will personally rip you apart limb by limb." I was shaking now, and my voice had dropped down to a whisper.

"Stop looking for them, and we won't use it." The other line hung up, and I slid down the wall, holding my head in my hands, the phone was sitting on the floor. They were really sick guys if they were willing to do that to them.

I shook my head, and got up. I couldn't leave them there, but I couldn't risk letting _that _happen to them.

* * *

Zane's POV

When my switches were turned on again, I sat up quickly. Looking around at my surroundings, I realized that I was in a kitchen. There was a box of uncooked pasta sitting on a counter, next to a small, folded piece of paper. Pushing myself off of the floor, I walked over to the door. twisting the handle, I found that it was locked, it was the only door in here, and there were no windows. There was not a single clock in the room, and it was almost unnerving. Why was I in a kitchen?

I grabbed the piece of paper, and unfolded it. The paper was still warm, as though it had just been printed.

Zane

There is a box of pasta, a functioning sink, and the stove top works. We know that you are an excellent cook, so we want to test that. If you are as good as they say, we might have to keep you in the kitchen forever then.

Don't burn yourself.

I crumpled the note in anger. They were forcing me to cook for them, and there was nothing in here that could be used for poison. Angrily, I grabbed a pot and put it on the stove top. Perhaps they would feed Cole though if I complied...

Shaking my head, I removed the pot, and filled it with enough water, before turning on the burner.

* * *

Cole's POV

My arms throbbed, and so did my legs. Parts of my boxers had been singed from the metal. I sat against the wall, trying not to move as I looked down at the blistered marks that covered my limbs. I could feel pain from them, and that meant that it wasn't too serious. The door opened, and a small bottle of water came in, rolling on its side until it bumped against one of the burns on my leg, making me wince. I didn't hesitate in unscrewing the cap, and drinking the cool water that was inside of it. They had taken things away if I hadn't been quick enough last time, so why should this be any different?

It was gone too quickly, and only served to remind me how thirsty I was, but inside, I felt a little bit stronger. I closed my eyes, and pushed my head against the wall. "It's a world of laughter, a world of tears, it a would of hope...and a world of fears...There's so much that we share, and it's now we're aware, it's a small world after all. It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small world after-"_  
_

"STOP THAT." The speaker shouted, startling me, and making me jump, the blistered skin tore, and I felt blood begin to trickle down. "It's highly annoying, and if you want to live, you will never sing that god damned song again."

* * *

**Me: Yup, I went there. I could see Cole being that one person who would start singing when bored...**

**Reviewers are given hugs and answers to their questions.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings? Starvation I guess, but that's been going on...**

**This chapter is not as dark as the previous ones...well...maybe not**

**This fic is dark...I guess I'm letting my more sadistic side out.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Zane's POV

One of the guards came in after I had strained the noodles, a cloud of steam rushed into the hot air of the poorly ventilated kitchen. He brought out a very tiny bowl, and placed some of the noodles into it. Once they had collected the small bowl, the person pulled out a small vile, and poured it's contents lightly over the noodles, and left.

One small bowl of pasta, when there were many guards, all of whom would probably not be satisfied with such a small bowl. The vile had been left on the counter, and I picked it up, looking at the clear fluid inside. Bringing my hand over the opening, I gently wafted the fumes towards my face, to see if there was an odor to it.

I wanted to choke. It smelled horrible, almost like someone had mixed vinegar with our laundry after a rigorous work out. Without a second of doubt, I knew that it would taste horrible as well, and then I realized where the bowl was going.

They were taking it to Cole.

My back slid down the stainless steel of the oven's side as I sat on the floor.

They would tell him that I had made this especially for him. He would eat it, and he would taste whatever it was that they had added to it.

I pulled my knees closer to my body, and put my head down.

I was not fulfilling the promises I had made to Cole. I was failing him, and I was letting everyone down by letting him get hurt.

* * *

Cole's POV

The door opened again, and I pushed myself into the corner, it was my safe place now. A bowl was set down, and the door closed once more.

Inch by inch I pulled myself to the bowl. There was still steam coming off of it, and I could smell it, my stomach growling.

It was too far, and I collapsed, landing on some of the burns, pain flashed through me, but I still reached for the small bowl, the tips of my finger lightly brushing it's cool ceramic finish.

There wasn't enough energy for me to move that extra half inch so it would be in my grasp, and I just watched it, the steam rising off of the bowl of slowly cooling noodles.

This on it's own was torture enough. The smell was making me delirious from the hunger, and my stomach refused to let me forget how abandoned it felt, the water I had drank earlier making it no easier, instead of settling my stomach, it only made it worse.

My eyes burned. There weren't anymore tears to cry, and I just laid there, watching the steam rise off of the food that I needed.

* * *

Zane's POV

Standing up, I made my way over towards the door, and twisted the handle again.

This time, it moved.

Slowly, I pushed on the door, and slipped into the hallway. It was brightly lit, like the hallways of a hospital, bright light glaring off of pure tiles, blinding everyone and everything.

The tiles were cool under my feet as I inched down the hallway, my back flat against the wall. Where had all of the guards gone? I heard a loud snap, and the sound of a younger person screaming out in pain. I ran towards the sound, expecting to find Cole when I peeked through the one way window, but instead found many of the guards watching as a very young boy cradled his now broken arm to his bare chest. Cuts littered his face, many around his eyes, and one the floor were shards of glass next to the frame of what had once been his glasses.

Quickly, I continued down the hallway, and stopped at another door, looking in, I saw a person reaching out for a bowl, his hand only a centimeter from reaching it. Burns covered his torso, and dark raven hair was a mop, falling into a pair closed eyes.

One bright, purple eye cracked open, looking up at me, and cowered back.

Cole.

Quickly, I fiddled with the lock, and tried to open the door slowly, just so I wouldn't scare him. "Cole," I whispered, my voice cut through the silent air, and all I could smell was blood. He looked up at me, and his eyes widened. He shook his head, an burried his head in his knees. Running over to him I knelt down next to him.

"Y-you came b-back?" He stuttered, and I wrapped my arms around him, avoiding most of the burns, breathing in his scent.

"I never left." Reaching over, I brought him the small bowl. "They added something to make them taste bad-"

"I don't c-care. Hungry." He mumbled, and he slowly lifted a noodle with a shaky hand. "How'd you g-get here?"

"They left my door unlocked, I knew that they were bringing it to you."

"Are we gonna escape?" He stopped chewing, and coughed into his hand. "Tastes like Kai's socks."

"As soon as I can make a plan, I'm getting you out of here." I whispered, stroking his hair. "But we aren't the only people here."

"They have a k-k-id, don't they." He swallowed another mouthful of noodles. "They m-mentioned it."

"Yeah, they do. We need to get him out of here as-"

"How did you get out." The speaker questioned, and guards swarmed into the room, pulling me away from Cole. I pulled against their grips, and reached out to my strong rock. Our fingertips brushed once again, and they yanked me back, and out of the room. Soft black cloth was thrown over my head, and I could smell laundry detergent. This was Cole's shirt, the one he had been wearing when they showed up. The sleeves were tied behind my head tightly, and I couldn't see anything.

We walked for a while, before they forced me onto my knees, and into a small...cage? Was it a cage? A box? I felt the sides, they went out to a certain point, before heading upwards, caving inwards towards a roof that was only a few inches above my head as I slouched, incapable of sitting up straight. moving my hand towards where I had crawled into this prison, I felt small, metal bars.

A dog crate? Was that what this was? The containment unit suddenly moved, throwing me against the side.

Were they moving me? Was it because I had talked to Cole?

I felt them put me down, and heard a door slam. The engine of a vehicle turned on, and I realized what was happening.

They were splitting us up.

* * *

**Me: Thant thing about me being nicer? I think I may have lied...**

**I got a message asking if there were any OC's in this...besides the captors, nope, no oc's. I'm trying to break away from using them(at least in my yaoi fics)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings? Well...remember that threat I made a few chapters back... not sure, but it may or may not be used in the next chapter(I will bump up the rating if I do, and there will be appropriate warnings.)**

**This fic is dark. End of story. I'm letting my more sadistic side out.**

**Yes, there is more Cole singing to himself to try to stay calm, keep himself busy, and keep his sanity.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Cole's POV

As soon as Zane had been dragged away, I found the strength to launch myself at the door, my fists pounded on the metal, and I tried to find a weak spot. Somewhere that would make the door break off it's hinges.

"Zane!" I shouted, my fists beginning to become sore, and I knew they would be bruised. "Zane!" I screamed again, my legs beginning to slip out from under me. "Zane..." I whispered, my throat was burning. I coughed, my bruised ribs aching from the violent hacking.

The room was darker than normal, they had shut all the lights off. Everything was quiet, and I pulled in on myself.

"Y-you are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me h-happy, when skies are grey..."I whispered, tears slowing down. I tried to smile, thinking about that picnic we had on the beach that one evening, laying out under the stars after the sun had set, he smiled at me, and wrapped his arms around me, the waves coming up to us and tickling my feet.

That night was when everything was peaceful, the first night he had taken me somewhere that was neither the doctor's, or to someone's home. It was exactly a month after I had been released from the hospital.

_"I found this place when I took a walk, after the nurses had forced me to leave your side during that week." _He had told me, leaning his head so it rested on my shoulder. I had sat on his lap, my legs stretched out so the water would brush against my bare feet. _"It made me think of you, and that story of when you were a kid, and learned the hard way what happens when someone picks up a jellyfish with their bare hands." _I remembered groaning and telling him not to remind me.

"You'll never know dear, How much I love you. So please don't take my sunshine away." I continued, glancing in the general direction of the door. Wishing that Zane would walk in at any second, scoop me into his arms, and take me away.

The door did open, and someone did scoop me into their arms, but it wasn't Zane. I struggled, twisting my body out of their grip, but the gloved hand dug into my hip, and a wet cloth was pressed over my face. Everything faded in my world, plunging me into a world of some of the weirdest dreams ever.

_I was standing in a pure white room, and everything was really bright. I saw Zane standing a few feet away, and took a step towards him. _

_CRACK! _

_Looking down at my feet, there were dark, spiderweb-like fractures lacing through the white, almost like when you poured water on ice. The cracks began to spread out further with each second._

_"Cole!" Zane shouted, reaching out for me. I tried running towards him, but each step seemed to take so much effort, and he just seemed to keep getting further and further. Suddenly, the ground below gave out beneath me, and I plunged into the darkness. _

I woke up, and tried to bolt up into a sitting position, but my arms and legs were held down by cold, unforgiving metal. My head throbbed, and the taste of bile sat in the back of my throat. There was a soft strip of cloth tied tightly around my eyes, and Something was in my mouth, something that no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't push it out.

"Good morning Cole. While you were out, your friends came looking for you. It seems that they didn't quite buy our threat that we left for them." They threatened the others? What had they told them?

I began trying to slip my hand out from under the metal, but it only cut into my wrist more. Sighing, I let myself lie limply against the table.

What was going to happen? Was Zane in any better of a situation?

* * *

**Me: Yup, like I said, not entirely sure if I was going to use THAT method...but we'll know by the beginning of the next chapter(that is if I don't make it entirely in Zane's POV to make up for his absence here.) **

**Remember, to save those cute little ninjas, all you have to do is review, so I'll write faster, and get them out of there.**

**Go check out my new poll!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warnings? Mentions of _things, _mentally messing with someone, ect**

**This fic is dark. End of story. I'm letting my more sadistic side out.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Kai's POV

I placed my chin on the edge of the table, and sighed, watching the pencil in front of me go forward before rolling back towards me.

"Hey guys...you know how the falcon came to Zane in the first place, right?" Jay asked from the other side of the room. I looked over at him, and the pencil fell off the table. "Do you think that we could possibly get the falcon to find him?"

"Jay...that might work!" My sister said, hugging him. "If the falcon finds Zane, we'll be able to save him, and Cole." Nya laughed as Jay wrapper his arms around her, and I smiled.

"Come on, what are we waiting for then? The sooner we locate them, the sooner this'll be over." I said.

* * *

Zane's POV

They hadn't removed me from the cage, but they had placed me inside of a very bright, white room. No windows, and the door blended into the wall. I had pulled Cole's shirt off of my head, and held it close. He needed his shirt. He'd get cold really quickly without a shirt on.

"You should make yourself feel at home. You won't be leaving soon." The speaker said, and I glanced towards it.

"Not if I have anything to do with it."

"You think we won't hurt him? No, now that you're gone, all we have to do is crush his mind, and his body, and then he'll be damaged beyond what a hug, and a few meaningless words can fix."

"You wouldn't dare hurt him like that." I said, throwing myself against the sides of the cramped cage.

"How do you know we already haven't?"

* * *

Jay's POV

"There!" I said, pointing to a small, blinking light. The falcon had left over an hour ago, after we had asked it to go look for Zane.

"Jay, calm down, he probably just stopped for a second." Kai said, messing with a pencil again.

"No, Jay's right," Nya said, taking a closer look on the map. "That's an old doctor's office...and according to the records, it was bought a few months ago..."

"A doctor's office? Really?" I asked, thinking about the threat. If they really had that machine, it would have been easy to get in, assuming that it had once held larger equipment. I pushed that thought away. "What are we waiting for? We need to go check it out."

"You seem a little nervous Jay." Lloyd said from the doorway. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." I stammered, looking down.

"It's about that phone call from the other day, isn't it?" I looked up at him. "You seemed really shaken after that, why?"

I swallowed, and everyone was staring at me. "They said we had to stop looking for them. Said they had something they'd use on them if we didn't give up."

"What did they have?" Nya asked, placing her hand on my arm, looking into my eyes, amber eyes scouring blue-gray for an answer.

"They said that they had..." I looked at Lloyd. "First off, I'm not going to say it in front of you Lloyd, you're still a child."

"I'm eighteen!" He shouted, throwing his arms into the air.

"Only because of that tea, you're still a little kid mentally." He grumbled something and crossed his arms, but still left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"So what exactly did they said they had?" Kai asked, suddenly sitting up. "Must be pretty bad if you had to make Lloyd leave."

"They said...they said they had a machine, and they called it the intruder..."

"Please don't let that be what I think it is" Kai asked, and I nodded. Kai paled, and Nya gripped my arm.

"And they threatened to use it on them if we didn't stop. When I said that they wouldn't do that to Cole and Zane, they asked how I knew if they hadn't already used it, and then they said that if we gave up, the wouldn't use it." I took a deep breath, the thought of that happening to either of them was bad.

"We need to be quick about this then, and we need to be careful." Lloyd said, opening the door again. "Really? You wanted me to leave the room so you could say that? Please, I already knew about those kinds of things." He said, a cheeky smirk on his face, he quickly went serious, and pointed back at the map. "We need to go and get them out of there." We all began to walk towards the door.

"Remember Lloyd, if you ever get on my nerves, I can tell your mom that her little boy knows more than he should."

* * *

**Me:yup. I liked that ending, how about you?**

**Ah Dramatic irony. We know our cute little couple aren't in the same place, but the others don't...**

**Remember, to save those cute little ninjas, all you have to do is review, so I'll write faster, and get them out of there.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warnings? Disturbing imagery, torture. That's about it.**

**This fic is dark. End of story. I'm letting my more sadistic side out.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Jay's POV

We were standing on the roof of a small building near the clinic. "So they're really in there." I whispered, remembering how we were supposed to be as quiet as possible. The others nodded, it was getting darker, and we were ready.

"So we all know the plan?" Kai asked, I nodded, looking at the building, it seemed lifeless and empty. "Then let's go."

* * *

Zane's POV

I heard it before I could see it happening. The sound of someone being slammed into the walls outside of the room. My fingers traced the delicate seams embedded in the soft cotton of Cole's shirt. What was happening? Had the others come after me? I shook my head. _'If they are, I will never let myself forget if they are caged as well.' _ I thought. Alarms were going off, and then I heard a single shout over the speaker.

"If you release one, we will ensure that the other will also be returned to you, except this time, inside a simple wooden box."

My entire body felt frozen, and almost every sound of fighting stopped. There was a loud crunch of plastic under the heel of a boot.

"You have a few choices. You can stay here, and possibly see both of them alive again, you can set one of them free, you can leave them both here and save the life of a young boy, or you can all leave now, and tell no one of where we are."

There was more silence, and that was when I heard the sound of a deadbolt being slid back, the door to my room was flung open, and a blue-clad form stumbled backwards. Jay. I laid on my side, back to my friend as he scrambled back onto his feet. Opening the panel on my arm, I looked for one switch. Sleep mode. Flipping it, a light blue ten flashed in front of my eyes, counting down to zero. I closed the panel, and pulled Cole's shirt up to my face.

_Nine. Eight. Seven._

_'They need to think I'm broken.'_

_Six. Five. Four._

_'If they do, then they'll go find Cole instead.'_

_Three._

_'They can repair just about anything with me, all of me is replaceable. My blueprints are at the house.'_

_Two._

_'Cole was already hurt. He needs help more than I do.'_

_One._

Silence. Blissful quite. It surrounded me like a blanket.

* * *

Cole's POV

I heard the door open, and twisted my head towards the sound. Boots clicked against the floor.

"I'm afraid to say this Cole," The speaker said. "It looks like your friends liked the company of the robot over you." A gloved hand rested against my chest, and I could feel my heart racing. "So this is how you'll spend your final hours, strapped to a table, waiting for us to deliver the final blow that will never come. You will lie there and suffer," Something cool and metallic traced along my side. "Covered in pretty bruises."

I screamed as the metal of the knife pierced into my side, thrashing against the unyielding metal that held me. "And that delectable red blood of yours." The wound wasn't very long,

The knife continued, slitting at my skin lightly, tracing it's way down to the soles of my feet. My toes curled. "Maybe your friends will come in, right as your eyes glaze over with passing. Oh what a pretty sight that would be." The voice paused, as if deep in thought. "Maybe we'll bring in that red-headed boy, let him see what happens when someone has hope, when someone escapes." The blade, slick with blood, positioned itself under my leg, right above my heel. The skin parted swiftly, and more blood flowed. The hand rested on the top of my leg momentarily, before being lifted. A strong fist was brought down, forcing the knife through the tendon that I knew was there. Tears soaked through the blindfold.

I felt the knife being moved away, the torturer wiping my own blood onto my chest, right above my heart, one swipe one way, one the other, just like the letter X.

"You were never going to escape our grasp. When we catch something, we never give it up." I felt the tip of the knife being placed the same way under my other leg, and a whimper escaped my mouth. "A bird with clipped wings can never fly on it's own Cole, and you are indeed now a bird. Caged, and looking forward to the moment when death carries you away."

The hand was brought down again, and my gag muffled the strangled cry.

"Are you rock solid now?"

* * *

**Holy shit I feel like a bad guy.**

**Hey guys, you get a chapter shout out if you can guess who that other captive is! He has a name! And I dropped hints about his appearance in several chapters.**

**Remember, to save those cute little ninjas, all you have to do is review, so I'll write faster, and get them out of there.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warnings? Disturbing imagery, slightly depressing thoughts...**

**This fic is dark. End of story. I'm letting my more sadistic side out.**

**psst, 1hellovabutler, I like ur name. XD**

**WaffleGirl0304, I love you. You got it right! Whoot! Shoutout has been given, so let's light this cherry Bomb! (lol what? I don't even know.)**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Cole's POV

Three broken ribs, my nose is broken, my feet are numb, and my entire body burns whenever I take a shallow breath.

_'How much longer?'_ My mind pleaded with me, asking me to give up, just go towards that darkness overhead, as if slipping into unconsciousness would solve this problem._ 'He won't be here in time, they could use the falcon to find Zane, but he's somewhere else.' _

They had left so long ago, and it was freezing cold in here. I knew that they had turned the temperature way down low, probably to speed up my death._ 'Would they just leave my body here when I died? Bound to a table, waiting for someone to find my decaying corpse, the smell of rotting flesh permeating every wall of this building, my blood and plasma separating before it slipped out of the cuts that would never close.' _I wanted to slap myself. _'No, Zane and the others will find me.' _I told myself. The door opened, and I heard someone being shoved to the ground.

"Play nicely boys." The speaker crackled, and I heard the door slam, echoing around the small room. I felt someone's bare hand brush against the side of my face, small fingers dug at the blindfold before peeling it up. Slowly, I opened my eyes.

Leaning above me was that kid from Darkleys...what was his name again? I closed my eyes as he leaned back, the bright lights burning my eyes. His hands shakily fiddled with the ends of the gag, before he pulled it from my mouth. I turned my head the other way and coughed, irritating my broken ribs. "T-thanks..." I mumbled. He looked at me with sad brown eyes, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards. He pulled himself up onto the table to sit next to had left him in his clothes, but they were torn and ripped up in some place. There were a lot of cuts by his eyes, and a really bad one going across his left eye. "C-can you see?" I asked him, and he shook his head, and shrugged his shoulders.

It was silent for a while, and I was dozing off, trying to stay awake. That was when I felt his hands pressing the cloth of the blindfold against my side. I could see that it was wiping away the blood that had dripped out, along with stopping the flow that trickled out until it stopped.

My head was dizzy, and I closed my eyes. His hands pushed and shoved against my side, and in the back of my head, as fuzzy as it was, why hadn't he said anything?

The touch of his hands faded, and I slipped into a dark abyss. It didn't hurt here.

* * *

**Holy shit I feel like a bad guy. XD Damn this is a good feeling. (how ba-a-a-ad can I be?)**

**If you haven't, go check out my poll, I want to know what you guys want to see me write. (looks like Zane's not ever going to get a break.**

**Alright, rescue is eminent. I promise this time! But just cause they're safe, doesn't mean that their okay.**

**Reviewers get the promise that everything is going to be okay.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warnings? Disturbing imagery, slightly depressing thoughts...**

**This fic is dark. End of story. I'm letting my more sadistic side out.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Cole's POV

_"Cole...come out here Cole. I have a surprise for you!" _Zane called. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. _"Come on Cole, I really think you'll like it!" _Opening my eyes, I found myself on a grassy hilltop, wild flowers grew in small clumps here and there, bending and bowing in the soft breeze.

"Zane?" I called, walking. Blades of grass sliced at my legs, and everything became dark. "Zane!?" I shouted, running through the now burning grass, flames licking at my skin. Someone was screaming in the distance, and it was a horrible, mangled sound, almost like someone was choking. "Zane!?" I screamed, falling. My knee was suddenly on fire, and it felt like something had been wedged into it. I whimpered, and stopped moving. My dreams were disappearing from around me, fading to black.

I was still on the table, but the screaming hadn't stopped. That was when I looked to the side. A guard was dragging that kid out by his hair. His mouth was open, and I realized why he didn't speak. They had cut out his tongue. My stomach lurched dangerously, and I twisted, trying to get off the table. Metal no longer held me down, but my legs refused to obey my mind. _'Move damn it! We need to help him!' _ He caught my eyes, and shook his head vigorously, why didn't he want help. His eyes became steely, and he stopped struggling, no more alive than a rag doll. I knew differently.

I used to be like that. It had been too much, and I would just shut off my mind. Let them beat me up before throwing me aside like a broken toy.

I laid back down and stared at the ceiling as the door slammed shut, locking loud enough for it to echo in my head. I lifted my arm, staring at how I seemed so skeletal. It must have been a few days since that kid was trying to stop the bleeding. I licked my lips, and met the taste of stale coppery blood. My stomach constricted at the taste, and I felt bile rise in my throat. I quickly swallowed, doing everything in my power not to puke.

How long? How long had I been laying here? I still couldn't feel my legs...

"Z-z-ane..." I croaked, my throat dry. "I-I-I'm s-sca-r-red."

* * *

Zane's POV

_All systems running. Powering on._

Waking up to see a bright light shining down on me was a little startling, but then I remembered what had happened.

Cole and I had been kidnapped.

He and I were hurt.

He was starving.

I got to see him.

He thought I had left him.

We were separated.

The others found me.

I faked death by turning myself off.

_'Cole. Was he safe? Had they found him as well?'_

I sat up, and stared at the white room around me. I could smell disinfectant. This was a hospital.

_'Why am I here?'_

The others, they saved me.

_'Hadn't they threatened to kill Cole though?' _ Slowly, I swung my legs over the side of the bed, bare feet meeting the cool flooring. I walked towards the door, my steps uneven.

_'I have to save Cole.'_

* * *

Cole's POV

Another violently cold wave ripped through me, starting at my ankles and going through every part of me. I raised myself up slightly, and everything hurt more. My arms shook, and I couldn't tell if it was because I was so weak, or if I was cold, or if it was a fever setting in.

Looking at my legs, I wished that there was something in my stomach to throw up, the skin around my ankles was red, and it was oozing with infection, spreading towards my knee. The cut in my side opened up again, and I groaned, laying back on the table, shivering again.

_'So this is what they meant, they'd let me bleed out, or die from infection huh?' It got really cold again. 'Maybe they won_'t _get here quick enough...' _I thought, twisting my head so I was watching the door. It opened, and another one of those guards walked in, holding a large, and clearly heavy duffle bag in their hands. _'Just kill me now...'__  
_

"Zane!" I screamed, my arms burning as they were holding up all of my weight, my wrists tied together with rough rope, holding me inches above the ground. My legs dangled uselessly, large weights tied so their strong cords dug into the infected cuts, blood and infection gunk oozing down, trailing down my feet and the weights before dripping into a puddle below me. My voice was hoarse, and breathing burned again. Bloody wounds covered every part of me, and my eyes were beginning to swell shut. "Zane..." I cried, tears trying to cut through everything. The speaker was silent still. Was this how I'd die? Alone, in silence, hanging like some piece of meat in a freezer, blood puddling below me.

* * *

Zane's POV

It's been a few days, and we think we've found him. We have the police with us this time, they said that the person who had bought the place I had been in also owned this building. A small, abandoned asylum. When they had asked me what condition Cole had been in when I saw him, they called for an ambulance to be there when we went in. This mission was extremely important, considering that Cole wasn't the only one in danger. Gene, the young boy who I had seen, one of Lloyd's former classmates, was also in there.

"Ready Zane?" Kai asked, his eyes were set on the entrance we were about to go through.

"I'm ready." I said, my voice quiet.

* * *

Cole's POV

I lifted my head. The door was suddenly slammed open again, and I was slightly rotating from the sudden movement. I could feel it. I heard them pretty much toss that kid in again, and he landed below me, his body brushed against the weights, forcing them to dig in deeper, reopening the wound. I cried out softly, no longer having the energy to even cry out in pain properly.

It was quiet for so long, and then I heard it, people fighting. My heart started pounding, and everything spun rapidly. I could hear small explosions...ones that I had heard before. They were the ones that the police used when they needed to get a crowd to dissipate. Someone, or something hit the door, a loud metal-y clang echoed in our small room. That kid was standing behind me now, I could feel his breath on the back of my leg. He coughed, and I realized what he was doing, the person who was just thrown against the door could have been someone who'd help us.

"M-move kid..." I whispered, and I felt him move. I braced myself, and began swinging back and forth, trying to move as much as I could, hoping that what I was about to do would-

_CLANG_

It did work! One of the metal weighs had flown off, hitting the door. Someone was unlocking it! It was opening! I could hear it!

The ropes holding me up suddenly were severed, and I fell into someone's arms. The warm fabric of a shirt that had recently been cleaned with lemony detergent was holding me. I was safe, I could feel it.

Blackness surrounded me again.

* * *

**Reviewers get the promise that everything is going to be okay.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warnings? I don't think we'll need any anymore! The scary part is over...I think ;D**

**This fic is dark. End of story. I'm letting my more sadistic side out.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Cole's POV

Beeping. That was what I heard. It meant I was alive, right?

I let my eyes flutter open, and tilted my head to the left, there was Zane, his head resting near my side, one of his hands resting over my own. I moved it slightly, and he shot up, looking at me. "Cole...you're awake!" A large smile grew on his face, and I couldn't help but try to return it. "How do you feel?"

"G-goo-" I stopped midway, because right then, right as I was about to finish 'good', all the pain from the torture caught up to me. My arms burned, and everything hurt. "Not good." I whimpered, twisting in the clean hospital sheets, trying to find a way to lay without it hurting.

"I'll go get the nurse, she said to come get her when you woke up." He quickly ran from the room, and I bit back a groan. It didn't take long before a nurse came in, my boyfriend hot on her heels.

"It was just about time to come and give you another dose of medication anyways..." She said, reaching for the IV tube before injecting what I guessed was a painkiller into it. "Good to see you awake anyways. It should kick in."

"Nurse Marley, can I talk to you in the hall?" Zane asked, looking back at me, and the nurse nodded. Closing my eyes, I tried to listen in on what they were saying.

"Should we get Dr. Cardwell to tell him? He has to know sometime about-"

"No! Telling him too soon could impede on his recovery! Zane, I know you want him to get better, and I know how you want him to know what happened, but he just isn't strong enough yet!"

"Guys," I croaked, turning my head towards the door. "I can hear you just fine, and I want to know!" The nurse poked her head back in, and smiled sympathetically towards me, and then at Zane as he slipped back into the room to sit by my side again.

"Alright, if you insist, I'll go get Dr. Cardwell." As she turned and walked away, I also heard her mention a sedative. I looked at Zane.

"Why would she need a sedative?" I asked, and Zane looked away, suddenly fascinated with the light drizzle of rain outside the window. "Zane, why would she need a sedative?" I asked again, feeling anger bubble up inside of me.

"She doesn't know how you are going to react to the news Dr. Cardwell is going to tell you." He said, his blue eyes fogging up with tears. He buried his head in his hands, and I saw a tear slip through the cracks in his fingers. "I'm sorry Cole," He whispered. There was a knock at the door, and Zane instantly composed himself, wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his jacket before entwining our hands and fingers together. Standing in the doorway was a man with grey hair, there was a grim smile on his face as he looked at me.

"Good to see 'ya awake Cole. It's been about a week, actually, a little over. It took a while to get your boyfriend to leave your side, even just so we could change your bandages sometimes." He laughed a little as Zane flushed a light shade of red, and I couldn't even hold back the small smile. Dr. Cardwell cleared his throat, and regained a serious expression, before sitting down in the other seat. "Cole, when Zane carried you out of that building, the paramedics rushed you onto a stretcher, and put an oxygen mask over your face. You were barely breathing, burning with a fever, and had lost a lot of blood from the two cuts on your ankles, along with where the rope had dug in, and the stab wound on your side." He took a breath, and flipped some of the pages on his clipboard. "From what we caught from your time there, you received three broken ribs, the rest bruised, minor burns along your thighs and arms, your wrists had been rubbed raw by rope, as you know, you had a black eye, and you were severely undernourished. Those two cuts on your ankles though were probably the worst. Just from gravity and the depth of the initial cut, it was already very deep, and would have required intense surgery to repair the tears in the Achilles tendon, and the muscles, but with the rope and weights added, the cut was deepened so it began to saw into the bone." He took another breath, and I turned to look at Zane. He was biting his lip.

"I-I don't understand." I said, looking between the two. "Why are you telling me what I kinda already knew?" Zane squeezed my hand.

"Cole, the cut was severely infected, and it was spreading quickly, traveling up through your bloodstream. We usually could have put you on some very strong antibiotics, but given the condition you were already in, we didn't want to risk loosing you." Dr. Cardwell said, grabbing a roll of medical bandages, tape, and a tube of antibiotic ointment from the table. "They had to...well, how about we show you instead." Placing the items back on the table, he nodded at Zane, who propped me into a sitting position, tears falling freely.

Dr. Cardwell pulled the light blanket back to the foot of my bed, and I looked at my legs, starting at the hem of the black cotton shorts, white bandages wrapped around where I knew they were, ending right where my knees should have been in a rounded stump.

Gone.

The doctor found the edge of the bandages, and began unwinding them. "We had to, it was the only way to save you. I'm sorry." He mumbled, trying to focus more on unraveling the bandages, trying to forget that there was actually a conscious person there, not the person who had been lying there, unaware that their world had changed drastically.

* * *

**Ooohh...maybe it's not gonna be okay...for now. **

**Lol, officially there shall be more lovey stuff between our two little lovers! (I'll try to keep it light and fluffy)**


	15. Chapter 15

**This story seems to be wrapping up~ I'm very happy with how much you guys seemed to enjoy it(My little Cole muse is telling me mean things, but I don't listen to him, aww, look my Zane muse if hugging him and their being all adorable together! So Kawaii!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Zane's POV

Two months. Had it really been two months?

Two months, one week, five days, and eight hours since they had released Cole from the hospital. We were in a new apartment one that was close enough to the hospital for his physical therapy, but not too far from where we used to live. It was nice.

Our parents stopped by every few days, along with the others, everyone was glad that Cole was okay, and even lighter heartened when they saw that he was adjusting to life without his legs.

There was a soft _thump _behind me, and I saw Cole sitting in his wheelchair, blushing lightly. "You'd think I'd have figured out how _not _to hit the door frame by now..." He laughed, and I smiled. He placed his hands on the wheels, and rolled back, before changing his angle slightly, and getting through. "Victory!"

"I take it that you've forgotten that you're supposed to be trying to use the prosthetics as much as possible..." He lowered his arms, and fiddled with the wheels, turning himself slightly. "To save the door frames from any more damage...I'll go get them." I said, easily getting by him to go back to our room.

"Bastard..." He mumbled, glaring at me. I smirked, hearing the joking undertone.

* * *

Cole's POV

Zane helped me make sure that everything was connected correctly, before he held out both of his hands. Grabbing onto his wrists, he pulled me up, helping me not fall flat on my face. "They still feel weird."

"And they're going to. You have to get used to them though." My boyfriend said, and we both were now standing strait. "How about we slowly work up to walking over to the couch today..." He slipped one hand from mine, and placed it on my waist, the other still holding mine. Zane began swaying along with the beat of the kitchen radio, which was playing jazz music. Slow, swaying music. Looking into his eyes, I copied the movements, leaning side to side, and taking small steps as we danced.

"Zane! I'm doing it!" I said, and considering how yesterday I fell flat on my face after trying to get up on my own, being able to sway and step in a small circle seemed really good. His blue eyes were full of happiness, and we were both laughing.

The song ended, and a slightly faster song came on. "How do you feel?" He asked, gesturing to my legs. Usually I couldn't do a lot on them, because they'd start hurting, like when you first get a pair of new shoes. But today was different. They didn't hurt as much.

"I'm good. No pain." I said, stepping backwards. Lifting my foot up, I forgot how close I had been to the edge of the carpet. The "foot" of my left leg got caught, and I went backwards.

"Cole!" Zane shouted, reaching for my hand. The back of my head smashed into the edge of the coffee table, and bugs ate away at my vision.

* * *

Cole's POV

"Just call us if any of the stitches come undone, or if it looks like it's getting infected, okay Zane?" The doctor told my worried boyfriend. "Also, I'd wake him up every hour or so if he falls asleep, just to make sure he doesn't have any sort of concussion, just to be on the safe side." She turned to me. "And you should probably not walk around in your prosthesis until it heals, unless you're at therapy. You can wear them if you're just going to be doing a stationary task like washing dishes, or doing laundry, but nothing that could cause you to repeat this." She smiled, and I smiled back.

"Yes ma'am." I said, and Zane seemed to relax. I could deal with stitches, especially if it meant not having to walk around the apartment for an hour a day to try and get used to them.

Zane and I left, me walking slowly next to him, his arm looped around my waist to keep me upright.

"Cole, please never do that again." Zane said as soon as we got home. He sat me down in my wheelchair, and knelt down to help me take the legs off. "It scared me."

"I'm sorry...I really should have remembered that the carpet can easily kill me." I joked. " I forgot that it was there. The wheels just go right over it, so I don't usually notice."

He stood up, and kissed my nose, his arms full of the pieces that let me walk. "It's okay." He said softly, smiling as he left the room.

* * *

**Ta-fucking-da. Fluff.**

**Awwh! Don't worry, I know that this story is wrapping up, and I know I'm happy with all the love I've gotten, and support, and some rather annoying comments from Kassie...but I'm afraid to say this is almost over.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I still own nothing...**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Jay's POV

I put my pencil down, and leaned back in my chair. "So what do you think? Think he'll like it?" I asked, looking at Zane as he stared down at the blue prints. His dad looked over Zane's shoulder, and was nodding to himself. "If we start soon, we should be able to get them done before his birthday, but we'd have to test them before we make it final."

"Are you sure it will work?" Zane asked, looking at me.

"Well, if your dad'll help, I'm pretty positive they will. He made you after all." Zane smiled at me.

"Thank you Jay." He said, looking at the clock. "I better go, Cole gets out of physical therapy in about ten minutes."

* * *

Cole's POV

I sat down, and leaned against the wall. "That hurt." I groaned. Today was the first day that I had more than two hours of nonstop work. Walk down the hall, walk back, walk quickly, walk slowly, walk up the steps, walk down, sit down, get back up, walk in circles, make sudden turns. All without Miss Hayden holding onto me, most without me holding onto any rails.

"But it's progress." She said, tossing a bottle of water at me. "Keep it up, and you won't have to come here every other day." She pulled up an email, and covered her mouth. She said something very softly, but I still heard part of it. "I hope that works!" She sounded very excited about whatever it was.

"What? What do you hope works?" I asked, trying to get up on my own. She turned around, and smiled at me.

"Nothing, nothing at all." She said, and I heard a soft knock on the door. "See you in a few days Cole?" I nodded, and she opened the door to let Zane in. " You're not-" Her statement was cut off, as a tightly curled, black gloved fist collided with her temple. She crumpled to the floor like a marionette with it's strings cut.

My heart was pounding, and I forced myself up, slipping into the small closet, and crouching behind the shelves that held weights for the people who had arm injuries, ones that needed to rebuild their ability to lift things. _'Damn it! I've locked myself into a corner!' _

One of my attackers walked into the closet, and I held my breath. They walked past me, and looked around, I was hidden really well back hear, and they didn't see me. Right as he was heading out the door, my leg let out one of it's loud screeches, and the next thing I knew, the tall shelf holding the weights was pushed aside like it was nothing, banging into the wall. I shuffled into the corner, and looked up, trying to stay calm.

The figure pulled out a gun, and raised it to their eye, peering through the scope. I watched as their finger tightened on the trigger.

My arm lit up in pain, and I reached to pull out the small black dart that had nustled it's way into my vein, but my entire body began seizing up, my muscles tightening like I was tensing myself, and not releasing. The figure put the gun away, and slung me over his shoulder, carrying me out.

Another needle jammed itself into my leg as I heard the person slam into the crashbar on a door, chilly air nipped at my face, and suddenly, everything went away.

_'I'm sorry Zane. I'm making you go through this again...'_

* * *

Zane's POV

Seeing police tape around the entrance to the physical therapy part of the hospital, and being forced away by policemen made me anxious. I looked past them as they escorted anyone who had been back there out to their family, a familiar brown haired female was carried out on a stretcher, blood drying around her temple.

"Miss Hayden..." I breathed, forcing myself past the tape and running past the police on my way to her room.

"Hey stop!"

"You aren't allowed back here!"

It was a wreck in the room, and I saw a small black hoodie on the floor, hanging under a hook, abandoned. Cole's hoodie. A hand landed on my shoulder, and I spun around to see an officer. "Look kid, you can't be back here."

"I'm looking for my boyfriend." I said, squeezing out of his grip, grabbing Cole's sweater. "This is his." The officer paled. "He's not here, is he?" The silence that followed was enough, and the fact that he wouldn't look me in the eyes was all I needed to know what had happened. _'They never caught the guys responsible. They had still been out there. It's always a chance, but he should be safe. They wouldn't be so bold as to try so soon.' _All of it, false reassurance.

Pushing past the officer, Cole's sweater in hand, I went outside, pulling out my phone. "Jay, you have some extra time for that." My throat was suddenly dry again. "I need you to get the others together."

"Why?" He asked, and the cloudy sky opened up, rain drenching me.

"Because they're back." I said hanging up.

* * *

**Hmm...looked like I lied. But if any of you have any kind of tortures you want to see...send them in...**

**Don't worry, I'll compensate for this turn of events with some lengthy, kinky GreenFlame smut.**

**Kassie, which character is your favorite?**


	17. Chapter 17

**I still own nothing...**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Cole's POV

I shivered, it wasn't like there was much else that I could do. They had taken away my pants, the long sleeved shirt Zane had insisted I wore, my shoes and socks, but they left me with my legs, and my underwear.

I looked at my legs. The burns from where they had decided to meld the metal to my skin were red, and blistery, and cracked, and oozing. I couldn't move, even if I wanted to. they had bent the legs so badly so instead of the slight curve they should have had, they now were crimped, and curled, and bent so I'd fall right over if I tried.

I was a wreck. The room was smaller than before, and colder. We had to be somewhere different this time, they wouldn't have brought me back to where I had been, it would be the first place they'd look. _'Will they even look for me this time? I'm positive that they don't want me to leave, and even if the others can get me out, how long will it take?' _Banging my head against the solid wall, I let out a frustrated groan.

The door opened, and I froze, my eyes were glued to the brightly shining knife in my torturer's hand. Over my head, I heard the speaker splutter to life. _"You may have escaped us twice, but as they say...third time's the charm." _The person got closer, and I just sat there, aware that any movement would cause the burns to rip open again, and I didn't want them to get infected.

I didn't move, I didn't scream, I didn't fight back.

The entire time that the knife traced designs over my skin, I sat there. Trying not to flinch or cry out. When the torturer shoved my side, ad I fell, the fresh cuts being exposed to the dirty, dusty wood floor, I whimpered slightly, biting my lip as I looked around the small room. It was completely different from any of the rooms they had kept me in before. There was actual furniture, as in a bed, and a dresser, and there was also a closet. A beam of afternoon sun peeked past wooden boards that covered a window.

_'Something's different. Every time before, it was always in a room that was empty and not...not homelike. This feels like someone would be living here...' _My stomach gave a sickening lurch. _'Me...they don't want to let me go this time. They're really not going to let me go...'_

_"No Cole," _The speaker said, making me look up. _"We're not. Maybe we could bring Zane back eventually, once you start listening to us. You remember the rules from your very first day right?" _Slowly, I nodded, feeling the wood rub my cheek. _"Prove it. Repeat all of the rules we told you that day."_

Pushing myself up, I took a breath. "I'm not supposed to try to escape, or fight back. I'm not supposed to ignore you when you speak to me. You'll only hurt me when I've broken a rule, and I'm supposed to follow every order you give me." I said softly, my mind moving too quickly, making a plan. _'If I can act like I'm giving in, they'll lower their guard, and I might be able to get out.' _Quickly glancing at the metal, I knew that they'd have to fix them before I'd be able to try.

_"Correct. Now...which ones have you broken?" _

"I hid when you came to get me, after they saved me..." I mumbled, trying to sound defeated.

_"Correct again."_

* * *

Zane's POV

"So because there was a security error in the hospital, Cole's gone again? Do you know what that means? They're determined to kill him, and they aren't going to stop. Ever!" I heard Jay say, and he sounded exasperated.

I closed the door, and stood outside, leaning over the side of the Bounty, staring out at the stars as they started to show up in the sky. _'One of those stars is exactly over Cole's location right now, and he's looking at one that's right over me.' _I thought, looking at the city, cars slowly making their way home.

_'Cole, I promise that when I find you, I'm never letting you out of my sight, I'm never letting you leave me, I'm never going to let them hurt you again.' _One of the stars got brighter, twinkling stronger than before, and I stared at it. _'I promise. I promise that this time, it'll be true forever.' _

_'I promise...' _

* * *

**Wow that took forever, and it wasn't even that good.**

**I might bump up the rating... I have some new, not so teen-friendly ideas.**

**Sucks to be Cole, but at least he's got Zane wishing on a star for him**

**Reviews?**


	18. Chapter 18

**I still own nothing...**

**Look, before you read, I assume you check the rating. **

**See that? That's an M. As in Mature. Got it? We have mentions/implied rape. Okay?**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Cole's POV

They wrapped bandages around the burns, and the designs were cleaned out. It was a new thing with them, actually taking care of me this time, instead of leaving me to get sick.

I didn't like that I now relied on them entirely, I never had liked that when I was younger, and I hadn't changed. Even when I was first released from the hospital after he saved me for the second time, and Zane insisted on doing everything for me, I got mad with him, picked up the laundry basket, placed it on my lap, and wheeled myself into the door frame.

The sound of locks being undone pulled me away from my memories. Slowly, I pushed myself up on my elbows, sinking into the uncomfortable, lumpy mattress, watching as the door opened, Several of my captors wheeling in a small machine.

I felt the color draining rapidly out of my skin. _'Oh please no...' _I begged in my head, pulling in on myself, rolling so I fell off the bed, before rolling underneath is, not stopping until my back was flat against the cold drywall. They moved the machine so it was at the foot of the bed, and I heard them slam the door shut. One of them got onto the floor, and grabbed for my legs, their gloved hands curled around the bent metal, jerking me out, the skin where burns hid beneath once white bandages tearing. Red stains blooming on the bandages. My legs were released, and my attacker grabbed my throat, lifting me up and tossing me back onto the bed.

_'Anything but this...please!' _My mind and heart were racing as they bound my wrists and prosthetics to the bed frame.

* * *

Zane's POV

Rolling over again, I shifted, trying to find a position that was comfortable to sleep in. My eyes stared out into the dark, and quiet room.

Tossing the soft covers back, I stood up, walking out and down the hall towards the kitchen. Turning on the light, I walked over to the sink, grabbed a glass out of the cabinet, filling it up with water.

Sitting down, I slowly sipped at the water.

A floorboard creaked behind me, and in seconds, I flipped myself over my chair, and pinned the intruder to the wall. Out of shock, the masked guard, one of the ones that had hurt Cole no doubt, dropped a damp purple rag onto the floor, the cool fabric puddled on my foot instead.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" I asked, not letting go of the man. He reached out and clutched with both of his hands on my own. White-hot rage boiled inside me, and my hands constricted further. "Answer me!" I shouted, throwing him into the kitchen, the toe of his boot catching on the doorway, turning him into a sprawling mess on the clean white tiles.

His hand went up, and he pulled off his mask. Instead of someone who would have found the things he had done fun, like I had expected, he was young, and scared. A scar spread almost like spider veins along his face. "Look," He said, still gasping for breath. "I want to help, but you have to come with me, I promise that you'll see Cole." He looked me in the eyes, and I saw that his left eye was clouded over. Blinded. "I promise."

Stepping towards him, I helped him up, and sat him in a chair. "Explain everything first, then I'll make up my mind."

* * *

Cole's POV

The room was so much colder now...I curled up as tightly as I could, feeling the blood seep through the bandages that had been hastily tied around the bloody stubs that I called legs. The machine was gone, along with my prosthetics.

Every single nerve cell in my body was screaming still. Breathing was my main issue. They had broken at least one rib, and with every breath, not only did my bruised and broken bones shout out in pain, but it also led to a coughing fit, one of those kinds of fits where you'd double over violently coughing, waiting for a lung to come out of your mouth.

I felt more blood dribble out of me, staining the mattress. Every piece of cloth had been stripped from the bed so I couldn't curl up, or warm up. They wanted me to freeze, to intensify the feel of a fever caused by a severe infection, to make every single spike in body temperature that much stronger.

It was driving me insane. Hot, then cold. I could still taste my tears as they slid down my face into my mouth, the ones who continued going down my face were drying, making everything seem colder.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I heard the door open again, but everything was too much for me right now. All I needed was a very familiar pair of arms to wrap around me. Not like they would now. He wouldn't love something that kept getting in trouble, dragging him with him.

There were arms wrapping around me, brushing my hair out of my face, checking for a pulse, before pulling me close. My nose was attacked with lemon dish soap, and cottony laundry detergent. Zane.

"Z-zaa-ne..." I croaked, my voice hoarse from all the screaming. He heard though, and nodded, his nose berried in my hair.

"I'm here Cole...I'm here." He whispered, holding me close. "You're pretty badly hurt. Just stay as still as you can. Okay?"

Closing my eyes, I made a soft sound that I hope he understood meant that I wasn't planning on moving anyways, and drifted into the blackness that had been threatening me.

* * *

**ppppbppbbbbbt.**

**Lol, so nameless guy looks like he's gonna be helping our ninjas. All he has to do is make sure that his "employer" doesn't catch on.**

**Reviews?**


	19. Chapter 19

**I still own nothing...**

**Inspiration came super late at night/morning, while listening to Jesse Cox Dubstep- (FT. Total Biscuit-) -Power of Mohawks!- (For only $14.99) Look it up. I love it~**

**That...and I've been watching Bones for the past week. My dad's been calling me a Squint.**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Zane's POV

I sat on the mattress with Cole's head on my lap, brushing his hair out of his face. He was shivering violently, and all I could do was hold him. There were no blankets, or anything to help warm him up.

Weak sunlight filtered through the gap at the top of the boarded up window, bathing the room in a pale light. It had been six hours since they brought me here, left to hold Cole still as he whimpered, crying out in his sleep. I was the only one keeping him from hurting himself further, or re-opening the slowly closing tears in his skin from where the prosthetic had been burned onto his leg, before getting ripped away.

The pallor his skin had taken on since I last saw his was unnerving though. From a distance, when I had first been brought here, he had been so still and white as a sheet, I mistook him for dead. Every part of him was freezing cold, and there was so little that I could do without potentially tearing the scabs on his body.

Every little sound made me glance at the door, ready to fight off anyone who came close to Cole. All he needed right now was food, a blanket, and immediate medical attention. My extended battery life could only last so long before I'd be sent into an automatic recharge, and that was what scared me the most. It took four hours of sleep to recharge enough to be able to function properly, and that would only supply a six hour, possibly eight hour charge before I'd have to sleep again. Plenty of time for them to come in and hurt Cole.

_Seventeen hours remaining._

I didn't like it, but it was inevitable. I'd have to sleep at some point.

"Z-an-uh..." Cole whimpered, and I jumped, making him wince. "You're really here..."

"You did not think I was a dream, did you?" I asked, still stroking his hair in what I hoped was a soothing manner. From the way the corners of his mouth turned up, I assumed it was.

"Little bit..." He mumbled, lying there. "Sorry for getting kidnapped again..."

Leaning down, I quickly kissed his nose. "It isn't your fault they won't let go."

His breaths were shaky as he laid on my lap, lightly dozing in and out of sleep. When he suddenly twisted his head to look at me, I was slightly startled. "Zane...how long do you have?" The fear was tangible in the air, and I continued combing through his hair, watching as his eyelids drooped.

"Long enough Cole. Long enough." Thick lashes concealed his eyes as he fell asleep, a small, peaceful expression fell over his features.

* * *

Opening my eyes, I knew something was wrong. Cole wasn't lying on my lap, he wasn't even in the room. _'Damn it! When did I fall asleep?!'_ I yelled at myself, pushing myself off of the bed, and ran towards the door, pounding on it, throwing myself against it, trying to see if the hinges would give.

They didn't. I knew they wouldn't, but hopefully if I made enough noise, they'd come get me. "HEY!" I shouted angrily, hearing my voice echo loudly out into the hallway. "Where is Cole?! What are you doing?!"

Stopping, I stepped back, breathing heavily. Now I knew what it was like when in books, or when someone says that they were so mad, they saw red. It clouded my mind, and I felt my systems going into overdrive.

_"Do you really think pounding on a door will make us stop? Are you that stupid? We can always cut your tongue out, and feed it to your lover, now can't we..." _I closed my mouth as the speaker came on. _"Be a good boy, and sit right there, and listen."_ It became silent in the room again, and I knew I was all alone.

That was when I heard it. It was faint, but I could hear it.

"S-s-st-op!" Cole shouted, his voice mangled with tears and pain. His voice spluttered out incoherent words, before he screamed.

Of all the things I have ever heard, Cole screaming isn't a sound I want to hear again. It was the epitome of anguish and pain. The exasperation that comes from staying strong when the normal response would be to crumble.

_'He's staying true to his element, even under so much pressure...' _I looked down at the floor. _'Ice melts though...'_

* * *

**So...how's your weather?**

**Anyone else enjoy Zane's philisophical moment at the end?**


	20. Chapter 20

**So yeah. It's short, I know. I do have something sort of planned. **

**Anyone think I own Ninjago? No? Good. Smart children.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Cole's POV

I had to be on fire. It was the only other logical explanation I could find. Blood stained the floor under my body, and I curled in on myself, waiting and expecting more burning, stinging pain from the lash of the whip. I should have been used to it by now. I wasn't though. It still hurt.

M-my face...it was burning. They hit it in a rage of fury. The heated coil of the whip cut across my cheeks, and hit my eye. Salty tears made it worse...

"Z-Zane!" I shouted, curling in as a new torrent of heated metal shards rained down on me. Strangled screeches escaped some distant victim, too animal-like to be human, but then it hit me.

Those screams belonged to me.

* * *

Darkness...that was all that was left. The darkness was perfect for me. It was calming. It was painless. Best of all, I wasn't here. I was drifting in a void of nothingness, free of pain.

Weightless bliss always faded back into reality.

* * *

Zane's POV

The door opened, and a guard carried Cole's body in, laying it on the bed. Wasting no time, I checked for a pulse, and listened to how ragged his breathing was. Blood was drying over shallow cuts. _'He's alive though...'_

The guard who brought him in had not yet left, standing beside the creaking old frame. He pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to me. Unfolding it, I took in the words.

_He's getting a break for a few days. Need him alive._

_I have a plan. They want to move you both. I said I'd take you._

Looking up, he nodded slightly, before turning and leaving. The only sound in the room was Cole's breathing.

* * *

He was right. A few days later, the dog crate I had been in the first time was brought into the room. The speaker crackled again as it turned on.

_"It seems we had a small breach in security...no need to worry though. It's been properly dealt with._" A guard came forward, rope in hand. _"Both of you will need to be moved to ensure your safety."_ Getting off the bed, I stood in front of Cole. The guard shoved me aside though as if I was nothing more than a fly. With a dull thud, I landed on the floor. My arm throbbing from the impact.

Cole did exactly what I had told him to do when they came. He laid on the bed, faking sleep. One of the others grabbed my arm, shoving me towards the crate. Offering no resistance, I hunched down in the back of the cage.

Cole's guard looped rope around his torso, making Cole wince. His expression was sleepy, and disoriented. With one final knot tied, he was tossed in, and the door locked behind him.

"Zane, Zane something's not right." Cole whispered.

"What do you mean?" In the back of my mind, I realized he was right. "Oh...you don't think-"

"They were willing to cut that kid's tongue out. Murder's probably not too questionable." We fell silent, watching as the floor rolled by under us.

* * *

**I decided to update. Happy new school year. -.-**


End file.
